Sano Diaries
by Akane5
Summary: Sanosuke meets a new challenge - PLEASE REVIEW -
1. New Challange

**Sano Diaries**

Chapter 01

It was the first day of spring. Everyone at the Kamiya Dojo was enjoying the day. Karou was sitting on the porch sipping tea. Yahiko was practicing in the yard. Kenshin was doing the laundry as usual. Suddenly, Sano walks through the front gate. Everyone's eyes focus on Sano. He looks like he had just been beaten up. There were bruises on his shoulder and abdomen and he could barely walk. But the look on his face was not one of anger or pain; in fact the crooked smile on his face seemed to suggest intrigue rather than anything else.

Kaoru: Sanosuke, what happened?

But Sano ignored her and kept walking. Kaoru became angry at this. She ran up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

Sanosuke: (yelling) What was that for?

Kaoru: (yelling back) Listen to me when I'm talking to you. What's wrong with you anyway?

Kenshin intervenes…

Kenshin: Sano tell me what happened. Are you all right?

Sanosuke: Huh? I'm alright. (suddenly becoming embarrassed) Uh, nothing happened.

Kaoru: (yelling) What are you talking about you idiot! Look at you!

Sanosuke: (yelling) Who's an idiot!

Kenshin: Please calm down you two. Sano it's obvious something happened to you, that it is. Who did this to you?

Patches of light pink erupt in Sano's cheeks…

Sanosuke: Uh, no one…

Yahiko: Come on Sano. The guy who did this to you must have been really strong.

A quick flush of red lights up Sanosuke's cheeks as he looks away. Kenshin and Kaoru begin to suspect something.

Kaoru: Oooh, don't tell me it was your girlfriend who did this to you…

Crimson engulfs Sano's face as he yells at Kaoru…

Sanosuke: (yelling) Shut up! I told you nothing happened so leave me alone!

In the background you hear Yahiko chanting "Sano's got a girlfriend, Sano's got a girlfriend…" Seconds later Sanosuke punches him in the head, then walks away. Kaoru and Kenshin watch him leave.

Kaoru: Kenshin, what do you think happened to Sano? Could a girl really have done that to him?

Kenshin: I don't know. It couldn't have been an ordinary girl. Did you notice the pattern of bruises on Sanosuke's body?

Kaoru: What do you mean?

Kenshin: (thoughtfully) They were only surface bruises, purposely placed. They were meant to slow him down long enough so whoever did this to him could get away. They were not meant to seriously injure him. Only a master martial artist could accomplish this. I can think of only a few schools who would know such a technique.

Kaoru: …master martial artist…only a few schools…

----------------------

As the day went on things slowly returned to normal. Yahiko and Kaoru cleaned the Dojo while Kenshin started to prepare dinner. When Sanosuke regained his composure he joined Kenshin in the kitchen.

Sanosuke: Uh, Kenshin?

Kenshin: What is it Sano?

Sanosuke: Uh, Kenshin…have you ever…uh…never mind

Kenshin: Spit it out Sano, I can tell there is something on your mind, that I can.

Sanosuke: Have you ever…have you ever been beat by a girl?

Kenshin: (_so a girl really DID do this to him…_) Eh? Why do you ask?

Sanosuke: (sighs) I might as well tell you. You've probably already figured it out anyway. When I went into town today I thought that I would buy myself some rice cakes for lunch and eat them on the way back. When I got to the store there was only one box left. This girl had grabbed for the box the same time I did. We started arguing over it and I guess it got a little out of hand.

(Kenshin in background "A little he says…")

Sanosuke: Anyway the argument turned into a full-blown fight. I have never met anyone like her. She easily kept up with me. She blocked every one of my blows. I could do nothing to defend myself. Of course part of me was in shock… and I would have never fought her to my full potential anyway. But this is the part that really gets me Kenshin, I think she was holding back too. I got the feeling that she could have really hurt me if she wanted to. Doesn't that sound crazy?

Kenshin: She was.

Sanosuke: What!

Kenshin: She was holding back. Haven't you noticed that the bruises you got have almost completely disappeared?

Sano checks himself out

Sanosuke: Hey, you're right! But how, how could I lose to a girl who wasn't even putting all of her effort into the fight?

Kenshin: (continuing to prepare dinner) The girl you fought was no ordinary girl. Only a master martial artist can inflict that kind of damage. I think you got off lucky.

Sanosuke: Lucky! You've got to be kidding! I got humiliated in public. On top of that…I got banned from the store.

Kenshin just smiles and as Sano turns to leave they hear the front gate open. Standing at the gate is a 19-year-old girl wearing a purple Kimono. She has long brown hair and bears a striking resemblance to Kaoru. In one hand she carries a large bag, in the other she holds a box of rice cakes.

Mystery Girl: I'm home!

Everyone goes out to see who is there. When Sano sees her he gets instantly angry.

Sanosuke: Hey! What are you doing here! If you followed me here to finish the fight I'm ready for you! I won't hold back this time either!

Kenshin thinks to himself (_Is that really the girl who beat Sano this afternoon? She doesn't look…_) Then something around her neck catches his eye (_That can't be…she is wearing the crest of the Tendo School. Only 17 people were ever said to have earned such an honor._)

Before the Mystery girl has a chance to respond Kaoru runs in front of her and faces Sano with her arms outstretched.

Kaoru: Sano what are you doing! You must've mistaken her for someone else. This is my sister Sakura.

Everyone: Sister!

--------------------------------

The scene moves to inside the house. Everyone is sitting around the table drinking tea.

Yahiko: Kaoru, I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell us about her before?

Kaoru seems at a loss for words when Sakura butts in.

Sakura: I don't blame Kaoru for not talking about me. I guess I have always been the black sheep of the family. I was not content with just learning swordsmanship. I had to see what else was out there. So I left home when I was eight years old and wandered all over Japan. I wanted to try out different things until I found something that felt right to me. After I had been on my own for about a year I was taken in by the Tendo School. And that is where I have remained for the past ten years.

Sanosuke: Tendo School?

Kenshin: The Tendo School has a long history. They are said to accept only those that are pure of heart. Like the Kamiya School, its techniques were established to protect people. It is said that one who masters these techniques is practically unbeatable.

Yahiko: Whoa! Sano got beat up by a girl! (laughs)

Sanosuke punches Yahiko in the head and says nothing.

Sakura: Very good Kenshin, you know a lot about the Tendo School. Anyway like I was saying, I don't blame Kaoru for not talking about me, because since I left home we have only seen each other once. Right after our father had died. Kaoru probably didn't think that I would ever return again. (Turning to Kaoru) Kaoru, I'm sorry that I could not stay with you at that difficult time. My training was not complete. I don't blame you if you wish to turn me away. I'm sure you have lived most of your life feeling as though you did not have a sister.

Kaoru: Sakura-chan… You've always been a free spirit. I don't blame you for leaving all those years ago. Our father always knew that day would come. I'm just glad to have you back.

Sakura: Kaoru-chan… Thank you. Oh, by the way… I brought you a gift! Your favorite rice cakes!

Sakura brings out the box of rice cakes and opens it up on the table. Sano is steaming in the background

Sakura: (looking at Sano) Huh? Oh, sorry chicken boy. I didn't hurt you too badly did I?

Sanosuke: (his face was red with humiliation and rage) (yelling) Chicken boy! My name is Sagara Sanosuke!

Sakura: ok, ok, calm down (holding out the open box to him) No hard feelings alright?

Then she smiled at him and Sano felt himself blush uncontrollably. (_W__hat is it about this girl? What is this I'm feeling? Every time she looks at me I just…_)

Sanosuke: (mumbling as he takes a rice cake) no hard feelings.

Sano walks outside and sits on the porch eating his rice cake. Inside Yahiko and Kaoru are a little confused. So Kenshin and Sakura fill them in on the first meeting between Sanosuke and Kaoru's older sister.

-----------------------------------------

As the evening continues Kenshin and Yahiko decide to clean up after dinner. Sano had already left to take a walk and this gave the two sisters a chance to talk.

Sakura: Kaoru, there are so many people staying here, are they all your students?

Kaoru: No, only Yahiko. The others are just friends that I've picked up along the way.

Sakura: Oh? Well I'm glad you haven't been lonely. I really have been worried about you Kaoru. Even if I wasn't around. Forgive me for not coming home sooner.

Kaoru: Don't be silly. You're always welcome here. This is your home too.

Sakura: Say Kaoru, tell me, that man with the sword…I have heard rumors about someone with a cross shaped scar like his…they say he is the Hitokiri Battousai…

Kaoru told the story of Kenshin and how he came to live at the Kamiya school. She told Sakura about what they had been through together and how she thinks of him…and all of her friends as family.

Sakura: Wow! My little sis has been through a lot in my absence. Things really do change…

Kaoru: I'm sorry, I've been talking all night. You must be tired from your trip. Lets go to bed and you can start telling me all about your adventures in the morning.

Kaoru and Sakura head off to bed. The others are long since asleep. Sakura gets taken to her old room. The one that she had slept in as a child. Almost nothing had changed.

Kaoru: I've missed you too Sakura. Welcome home.

The memories in this room were so strong, Sakura was taken aback. Memories of her childhood filled her senses. She was taken back to the time when her and her little sister were best friends. A time when they practiced swordsmanship together and played together. A time that has never felt closer. A time that seems like it could have happened yesterday. And yet there was something else on her mind. Something she couldn't quite place. Before she finished unpacking she decided to go for a midnight run to clear her head.

After changing into her martial arts uniform she quietly slipped out of the house. (_No need to wake anyone up. I'll just go for a quick run and be back in no time_). Once she was out of the house her thoughts were filled with the man she beat up in the market place earlier that day. The man she now knows as Sagara Sanosuke. (_How was I supposed to know he was a friend of Kaoru's anyway? He looked just like a common thug with that "wicked" symbol on his back. What's wrong with me…why can't I get that guy out of my head? I'm a martial artist, I need to focus…I need…_) THUD!

Sanosuke: Hey watch where you're going! Haven't you beaten me up enough for one day.

As Sakura looked around she realized that she hadn't been watching where she was going and ran head on into Sanosuke knocking them both down.

Sakura: Oh! I'm sorry! (quickly getting to her feet) Let me help…

Sanosuke: (getting to his feet) I don't need any help from a clumsy girl like you! What are you doing running around here at night anyway?

Sakura: It's been so long since I've been home and I've got a lot on my mind…I guess I just wanted to…Hey! I could ask you the same thing!

Sanosuke: Well actually I wasn't running. I was walking. And I guess…um…That's none of your business!

Sakura: (with a smug smile on her face) Ah! You couldn't sleep huh? Something on your mind?

Sanosuke: Actually yes. You've only been home once in the past eleven years, huh. Tell me, why did you choose to come back now of all times?

Sakura: Uh, it's a long story…are you sure you want to hear it?

Sanosuke: Yes, that question has been bugging me since dinner. I need to know.

Sakura: (sighs) Ok, I'll tell you as much as I can. I already told you that the Tendo school in Hokkaido took me in when I was nine years old. What you don't know is that the Tendo school is very strict. They told me I would not be able to return home until my training was complete. They believe that any outside distractions during training will weaken the spirit and hinder the training.

Sanosuke: So that's why-

Sakura: I'm not finished yet! I said it was a _long_ story, remember? Just listen. I knew going into the training that there was a possibility that I would never see my family again, and I was ok with that. When I received word of my father's death I did get permission to visit home for a short while. I had to make sure Kaoru would be alright. I knew when I left again that she would be. I told her of my training and of the possibly that we would never see each other again. Many people have spent their entire lives trying to master the Tendo style. Why should I have been any different? I was determined however to become stronger so that I may return home once again. After eight years I earned this (holding out her necklace) the crest of the Tendo school. Only very few have ever earned such a high honor. Around the time I had earned my crest local dojos were starting to be attacked. A group of thugs would ambush the dojos in a very dishonorable fashion, while everyone inside was asleep. As protectors of the community some of our students were sent to other dojos incase anything were to happen. The dojo where I was staying eventually did get ambushed. While most of the thugs were fended off by the school's students I went after the lead guy, Okano Nakajima. After a long battle I finally won. He said that was the first time he ever lost to a girl and that I'd be sorry. He escaped before the authorities could detain him and he has been after me and the Tendo school ever since for ruining his plans. I know the school can take are of itself… However…

Sanosuke: However?

Sakura: …Never mind. The point is, after that I went back to my master and asked to learn the secret techniques of the Tendo style. Only those who have earned the crest of the Tendo school are allowed to learn these techniques and I was finally ready. I spent the last two years mastering these techniques and protecting the school. The last few months have been quiet. Too quiet… Regardless, two weeks ago my master told me that it was time for me to go home. He said that I have learned all I can from him and it was time for me to learn from life. Whatever that means. Anyway, since Okano was not causing any more trouble he felt the school would be safe and things would return to normal. I was hesitant to come back home however. Okano still had not been caught and I worried that he may follow me here. But after two weeks of wondering around Japan I finally decided to come home and take my chances.

Sanosuke: (with a look of shock and disbelief) You have already earned the crest of the Tendo school and have mastered its secret techniques?

Sakura: Yes

Sanosuke: I thought you were holding out on me today, but I had no idea…OK you must promise to spar with me again.

Sakura: (surprised) huh?

Sanosuke: I was holding back too. It wouldn't have looked too good if I beat up a girl in the market place, but now that I know that you are no ordinary girl I want a rematch! This time I Sagara Sanosuke will not lose! HA HA HA!

Sakura: (still a little surprised) um, well…if you insist…but…

Just then Sakura rushes to hug Sanosuke. Sano is caught off guard, and not sure what to do. Having her body so close to his sends all these wonderful feelings throughout his body. He can't remember what they were just talking about. Her cheek is touching his and all he really wants to do is kiss her.

Although this moment felt like an eternity it only lasted a few seconds. When Sakura pulled away Sano was shocked beyond words.

Sakura: I'm sorry for seeming so forward, but this (she held up a small dagger with a note attached to it) was aimed right for the back of your head. It was the only way I could think of to save you.

Sano was taken aback.

Sanosuke: (first he blushes with embarrassment over what he was just thinking) (_How did she do that? How did she see it coming? Why couldn't I sense it?_) (then he gets angry) I never asked you to save me!

Sakura: (yelling back at him) Should I have let you die then? I couldn't allow myself to do that, no matter how stubborn you are!

Sanosuke: Stubborn! Eh?…(just noticing the note tied to the dagger)…shouldn't you read that?

Sakura: (reads note) "If you ever want to see your sister and the little boy again, meet me at the usual place. Signed Okano."

In this moment they are both paralyzed by the words of the note.

Sanosuke: …Okano…usual place?…

AAAAAHHHHHHHH! When Sano and Sakura heard Kaoru scream they ran toward the house. When they got there they found Kenshin with his sword drawn.

Sanosuke: Kenshin, what happened?

Kenshin: Kaoru and Yahiko have just been kidnapped. I was too late to stop it.

Sakura: (under her breath) Okano

Kenshin: (looking at Sakura with disbelieving eyes) Okano?

Sakura: (as if being snapped out of a trance): Yes. Okano. I know where he is taking them. It's not too far from here.

Kenshin: Sakura you and Sano go after them. I'll get the police chief and meet you there.

Sano and Sakura ran towards Okano's hiding place. As they did Sanosuke had a few more questions for Sakura.

Sanosuke: Sakura, how do you know where this jerk's hiding place is anyway?

Sakura: Shortly after I had beaten Okano he kidnapped my best friend from the Tendo school. Her name was Akane. I came here to face Okano for what I thought was the final time. But it was a trap. He had his thugs ambush me. Okano wasn't even there. I barely made it out alive. Akane wasn't so lucky.

Sanosuke could not reply. If he did have more questions for Sakura, they were immediately forgotten. Sano just thought to himself (_What kind of low life is this guy? How can anyone use such cheep tactics just to hurt another person! I can't wait to beat this jerk's face in!_). They ran the rest of the way in silence. Eventually they came up to a huge mansion. It looked kind of run down, like no one had lived there in years.

Sakura: Don't let the looks fool you. Be on guard.

Sanosuke: Right!

As they approached the main gate of Okano's mansion they were ambushed by 40 armed guards.

Guard #1: Hey where do you think you two are going? We're here to make sure you don't make it past this gate.

Sanosuke: You're a lot of talk for being somebody's flunky! C'mon lets fight!

As Sanosuke and Sakura started to fight the guards, it became obvious that Sakura was a very experienced fighter. It was amazing how she was able to dodge all of their blows. Her speed was phenomenal. Sakura took out most of the guards with only one hit. Sanosuke's thoughts were racing. (_What kind of martial arts is the Tendo style? I've never seen anything like this._). In a matter of minutes Sakura had disposed of half the guards and Sano was getting distracted watching Sakura fight. (_Whoa! That chick can really fight! I mean she was good when she beat me, but-_) AGH!

Sanosuke took a blow to the face and hit the ground hard.

Sakura: Watch out you idiot! (as she is beating down the guy who hit Sano) Are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you thinking of anyway!

Sanosuke: (quickly getting to his feet and hoping that Sakura won't notice the small patches of red that have broken out on his cheeks) Uh…nothing (_What WAS I thinking! This in no time to think of anything but fighting!_). OK time to get serious.

After a few more minutes the fighting was over. Score; Sakura 28, Sano 12.

Sakura: (pointing to the gate) Help me up, we need to get over the gate.

As soon as Sakura was on top of the gate a chain came from out of nowhere, wrapped around her right ankle, and pulled her down.

Sanosuke: Sakura!

Just then a loud voice could be heard. The voice of Okano. "Ah! Sakura, so we meet again. I see you brought someone with you this time. No matter. You may have crossed the gate but I will dispose of you both. Once and for all! (to the guards in front of the house) Kill them!"

Sano quickly jumped over the gate where five guards were waiting for him. He could see a big guy holding the chain that was attached to Sakura's ankle. The big guy was dragging her along the ground and kept trying to slam her into the wall. Luckily, she had been able to block his attempts so far, however, Sano knew that she couldn't keep this up for long. In the background Sano heard someone laughing and that is what really set him off.

Sanosuke: You jerks! (as he takes out all five opponents at once). Sakura!

Sano barely made it between the wall and Sakura's almost limp body. Her defenses had worn down and her energy was depleted.

Sakura: (wearily) Sano?

Sanosuke: Hang in there Sakura, I'll take care of this guy! (Sano rips the chain out from the big guy's hand.) Now you have to face me!

Sano finishes the fight quickly and goes to check on Sakura.

Sanosuke: Are you alright?

Sakura: I'm fine. C'mon we don't have any time to waist!

Sanosuke takes a good look at her ankle and knows that she is obviously lying. It doesn't quit look broken, but he wonders if she will be able to walk.

Sanosuke: (as he helps her to her feet) Sakura, your ankle is-

Sakura: I'm fine! Let's go.

Sakura seemed to regain some energy and was surprisingly able to walk. As they entered the mansion it looked like another 40 guards were waiting for them in front of the main stairwell. But to their surprise these guards were being held off by an orange-hared man with a reverse blade sword.

Sakura & Sanosuke: Kenshin!

Kenshin: I'll take care of these guys you two go find Okano

Sakura ran ahead

Sakura: Follow me, I know where the secret staircase is.

Sanosuke: How-

Sakura: I already told you stupid, I've been here before

As they made their way toward Okano's room Sakura secretly prayed in her heart that Kaoru and Yahiko would not befall the same fate that her friend Akane had faced. With this she pushed forward ignoring the pain that was rising up from her badly sprained ankle. She had to block out all feeling and emotions until the final battle with Okano was over. As they approached their final destination, Sakura saw that Okano's deadliest henchman was waiting for them.

Sakura: Sano, this guy isn't going to be easy. We are going to have to attack at the same time. GO!

Both land their punches, nevertheless, the henchman appears unfazed by the attack and actually begins to smile. Realizing that it was going to take more than their combined strength to beat this guy, Sakura decided that it was time to use one of the secret techniques of the Tendo school.

Sakura rushes the guy then dodges at the last minute, she needs to get behind him. Its no good, he turns and strikes. As she blocks Sano gets a hit in, then gets thrown to the ground. The henchman was only distracted for a few seconds, but for someone who has mastered the Tendo Style, that's all you need. Sakura was able to use her secret technique, which renders the opponent instantly unconscious.

Sakura: Beyond those doors its really going to begin. Are you ready?

Sanosuke: Lets go!

Sano had no time to ponder what just happened. He only knew that he had to get to his friends back. They kick the door in and Okano is waiting for them. Kaoru and Yahiko are tied up in the corner, but they seem alright. Sano unties them while Sakura is left to face off with Okano.

Okano: So you made it all the way this time. I guess its up to me to put an end to you permanently.

Sakura: Sano, take Kaoru and the boy and get them out of here.

Sanosuke: NO WAY! We are not leaving you! We need to see you finish this fight!

Sakura: Fine, then stay back

Kenshin walks in, just in time to see the beginning of the fight. Okano is impulsive. He makes the first move and lunges toward Sakura. She easily avoids the punch. Despite her swollen ankle Sakura hasn't lost any of her speed. The fighting goes on for several minutes. Okano is obviously getting worn down and he hasn't been able to lay a finger on Sakura.

Kaoru: Wow, she's great! Even though she is injured, her speed is remarkable!

Yahiko: Yeah, why didn't you tell me your sister was so cool. She's kickin' butt! She's also a lot better looking than you.

Kaoru: What did you say! (Kaoru and Yahiko start fighting I the background while Kenshin tries to intervene.)

Kenshin: Oro

Meanwhile Sano can't take his eyes off of the fight between Sakura and Okano. (_How can she fight so well when she is that badly injured? I've seen Kenshin do it, but he's one of a kind isn't he? How long can she keep this up?_). Then something happens that captures everyone's attention. Sakura was in midair, ready to deliver her final blow when Okano pulls out a hidden dagger and stabs her in her side. Sakura falls to the ground and is rendered unconscious. Okano just laughs.

Sanosuke: NO! Sakura!

Kenshin: Sano-

Sanosuke: If Sakura cannot finish this fight, then I Sagara Sanosuke will finish it for her

So begins the dual between Sanosuke and Okano. Sanosuke is filled with adrenaline and is determined to win this fight. The others are attending to Sakura.

Sanosuke: Tell me, Tell me why you started ambushing dojos and fighting so dishonorably!

Okano: Dishonorably! If the students at those dojos would have been worthy then they would not have lost. A martial arts student should be prepared for an attack at any time. Those that are not suffer the consequences. I was merely trying to point out the shortcomings in their training.

Sanosuke: Bullshit! It is never honorable to attack someone when they are asleep. And what about Sakura! She beat you fair and square and now you want her dead.

Okano: Sakura stood in the way of my ultimate goal. To make my technique known as Japan's strongest fighting style. Once I defeated all the dojos in the area, there would be no other choice but mine. But Sakura and the Tendo dojo have been a thorn in my side since day one. Once I take care of you little brats the Tendo dojo should fall easily.

Sakura: Don't be so sure of that.

Sano and Okano are in awe. (_How can she be standing? Look at her battle aura! It's much stronger than before…_)

Sakura: Everyone at the Tendo school is well trained and ready for you. But you don't have to worry about that because I intend to finish it right here.

Sanosuke: Sakura, you're hurt-

Sakura: This is MY fight! I intend to finish it!

With that said the fight between Sakura and Okano resumes. Sakura is obviously injured but somehow she is able to hold her own. Okano gets a hit in.

Okano: Give up girl, in ten more seconds you'll be reunited with your friend in heaven

Then from out of nowhere Sakura moves with the speed of lightning. She delivers a right knee jab to the face and brings him down with one final move. Her last move was so fast; no one was quite sure what exactly she had done. But whatever she did rendered Okano completely unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Okano was taken into custody and it was finally time to go back home. Sano kneeled by Sakura on the floor.

Sanosuke: Are you alright? Can you stand?

Sakura: You may not believe this, but I don't think I can walk

The group bursts out laughing. Sano helps her to her feet. Even with the help Sakura can barely stand and the pain she was suppressing for battle hits her all at once. Sano kneels down in front of her.

Sanosuke: Here

Sakura: Here what?

Sanosuke: You can't walk right? Get on.

Sakura: But…

Sanosuke: The offers' only good for another five seconds

Sakura smiles and gets on Sano's back.

Sanosuke: I'll take her to Dr. Gensai's. You guys go home, I'll keep you posted on her condition.

Sakura: I'm sorry everyone, for causing you all so much trouble.

Kenshin: We're glad that you are all right. Just get well soon Sakura-dono.

Kaoru: Yes, just get better soon sis! I'll see you at home.

Sakura thinks to herself (_home…Its good to finally be back home…_)

Yahiko: You were so cool! You'll have to teach me some moves when you get better.

Sakura: (smiles) It's a deal, I'll see you all later.

Sano leaves with Sakura on his back.


	2. The Doctor's Request

Chapter 02

Sakura: Sano…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you.

Sanosuke: Hey, I always do just what I want! Besides, I haven't had a good fight in a while…at least not until you got into town.

Sakura smiles as she drifts into unconsciousness. Sano feel her body go limp. Sakura has lost a lot of blood from the dagger wound and her body has been pushed to its limits. Sano knows time is of the essence and he begins to run.

Sanosuke finally reaches Dr. Gensai's house and is at the brink of exhaustion himself.

Sanosuke: Dr. Gensai, its me Sano, open up!

Megumi opened the door, obviously upset at being prematurely awakened.

Megumi: Sano, what are you doing here so late? You can't just- (noticing the girl on his back) Who's that?

Sanosuke: (with a sense of urgency) You've got to help her, she's already passed out from losing so much blood.

Megumi: (pointing to an empty room) Bring her in here and put her down.

As Sano put Sakura down Dr. Gensai walks in.

Dr. Gensai: (yawning) What's all the commotion? (noticing Sakura) Sakura?

Megumi: She's lost a lot of blood, we're going to have to treat her quickly.

Dr. Gensai: Sano, please wait outside. Megumi, get the bandages.

As Megumi and Dr. Gensai work to treat Sakura's wounds, Sano sits outside looking at the stars. His mind begins to wander. (_Sakura, please be alright…What is this that I'm feeling? I know we just met today but…I can't get her out of my head. What's wrong with me? Why? Why Sakura…why can't I stop thinking about you?_)

Megumi goes outside and sits next to Sano.

Megumi: Sano this is so unlike you, you look so pensive. So what's the deal with that girl anyway?

Sanosuke: (being startled from his thoughts) Huh? Oh, that's Kaoru's sister, Sakura. What happened tonight is a long story…I don't know if I have the energy to tell it.

Megumi: Sister huh…? Well anyway, you can go home now. Dr. Gensai is treating her ankle. Her stab wound was deep but it missed all the vital organs. She'll be fine with enough rest.

Sanosuke: (hopeful) Has she regained consciousness?

Megumi: (a little hesitant) No.

Sanosuke: I'll stay with her. (he put his head on his hands and stared into the night sky)

Megumi: What? Why?

Sanosuke: She saved my neck a couple of times tonight. It's my turn to return the favor.

Megumi: But-

Before she could finish Sano had already left. As he entered the room where Sakura was being treated, he saw that Dr. Gensai was just leaving.

Dr. Gensai: Ah Sano, I just finished…(looking at Sano carefully). I take it from the look on your face that you are going to stay here tonight. I'll have Megumi bring you a blanket and I will check on the two of you in the morning.

------------------------------------

Morning comes and Megumi goes in to check on Sakura. She sees Sano sitting by Sakura's side. He looks as if he didn't get any sleep at all.

Megumi: Sano? Uh…how is she?

Sanosuke: No change.

Megumi thinks to herself (_Man, I have never seen him look so serious…could he really have feelings for this girl…?_)

Sanosuke: Megumi, I have a favor to ask you. Will you take this letter to the Kamiya dojo?

Megumi: Uh…sure… (Megumi was too shocked to say anything else.)

Megumi takes the letter and leaves. A few minutes later Dr. Gensai walks in with a plate of food.

Dr. Gensai: Here Sano, eat something. (hands him the plate of food) Megumi made it before she left.

Sanosuke: Thanks

Dr. Gensai checks Sakura's vital signs along with her wounds.

Dr. Gensai: Well, her vital signs are strong. I'm sure she will regain consciousness before too long. All we can do now is wait.

Sanosuke: Thanks Doc.

-----------------------------------

Over at the Kamiya Dojo…

Kenshin: Ah, Good morning Megumi-dono

Megumi: (running up to Kenshin) Good morning Sir Ken.

Kaoru: (quietly) Great, what is SHE doing here?

Megumi: Sano asked me to bring this over. (hands Kenshin the note)

Kenshin: Thank you.

Everyone gathers around Kenshin as he reads the note.

Kenshin: (reading) "On the way to Dr. Gensai's last night Sakura became unconscious. Although her wounds were treated promptly, she has not regained consciousness. I have decided to stay with her until she recovers. Sano"

Kaoru: Poor Sakura. She must have been more injured that I realized.

Kenshin: I'm not surprised…that fight took a lot out of her, both physically and mentally.

Yahiko: Let's go see her! Maybe she'll snap out of it!

Kenshin: (smiles) That might even cheer Sano up, that it might.

------------------------------------

Everyone went back with Megumi to Dr. Gensai's. Their long visit included Kaoru fighting with Yahiko, Sano fighting with Yahiko, and Kenshin trying to keep the peace. Finally everyone went back home. Well, everyone except for Sanosuke. Sano was determined to stay by Sakura's side.

Sitting there alone his jumbled thoughts began to race (_Sakura…why?…Please…please get better…I…I can't lose another…_) With these thoughts flooding his mind Sano drifted off to sleep. Night gave way to morning and in the midst of his hazy dreams Sano heard Sakura's sweet voice.

Sakura: Sano?…Sanosuke… (As Sakura opened her eyes she was surprised to see the man who fought along side her asleep against the wall. When she tried to sit up a surge of pain stung her side.) Ugg…what the…?

Sanosuke: (being startled out of sleep) Huh? Where am I?…(realizing that Sakura is actually awake) Sakura! (he was so happy that she had regained consciousness that he quickly went over to her and gave her a big hug)

Sakura: OW! (as she slaps him across the face)

Sanosuke: uh, sorry…I'm just glad that you're finally awake

Sakura:…what do you mean, finally? I just took a little nap.

Sanosuke: You were unconscious for two days, you idiot!

Sakura: two…days…Everyone must be so worried.

Sanosuke: (looking down) I let them know you were all right. They even came to visit.

Sakura looks around the room. She is finally beginning to realize that she is not at home. The fight with Okano slowly comes back to her, she feels sore all over. Sakura notices that her wounds have been tended to, she also notices the bags under Sano's eyes.

Sakura: (a little apprehensive) uh, Sano? Have you been here long?

Sanosuke: (he feels heat rushing into his cheeks and turns away) …no…I, uh, just got here (_what a lame lie! She's going to see through that one for sure…but how could I tell her that I've been here the whole time? That I haven't left her side?_)

Dr. Gensai and Megumi enter

Megumi: What's all the racket?

Dr. Gensai: Sakura! It's good to see that you are awake!

Sakura: Hello Dr. Gensai (recognizing the doctor at once). It's good to see you again. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances.

Dr. Gensai: Don't be silly, I'm just glad that you are doing better. Sano, please excuse us, we need to examine her.

Sanosuke: ok (Sano leaves, grateful for the interruption).

Dr Gensai: Megumi, please help me check her bandages.

Dr. Gensai: (to Sakura) So how are you feeling?

Sakura: Sore, but good. Good, knowing that it's over. I can finally put my past behind me.

Dr. Gensai: Good, well you look like you are doing much better to me. Megumi, why don't you finish up in here. I'll go make everyone some breakfast. (leaves)

Megumi: So Sano tells me you are Kaoru's sister. It's a good thing you fight better than she does, or you might of not made it.

Sakura: How…?

Megumi: I'm a doctor. It's my business to know these things. Anyway, I heard that you saved Sano's neck. Any woman who does that either has to be strong, brave, or stupid.

Sakura: What do you…?

Megumi: Never mind. You know that idiot Sano never left your side. He………

As Megumi kept talking Sakura's mind began to wander. (_He never…he never left me…why? Why did he stay with me? Why did he fight with me? Why was he willing to get hurt on account of me? We just met…Was it just to save Kaoru and Yahiko…? But that doesn't make sense…they could have left during the fight…that doesn't explain why he stayed here…with me…he doesn't even know me. What is this…? What is this that I'm feeling? I can't believe that he stayed with me…Why? Why would he do that…?_)

Megumi: …so what do you think?

Sakura: uh…

Megumi: Well never mind. It sounds like breakfast is ready I'll go bring you a plate.

Sakura: thank you

As Megumi leaves Sakura found herself more confused than ever.

------------------------------------

During breakfast Sano and Dr. Gensai have a serious conversation.

Dr Gensai: Sano I'm going to let Sakura go home today, but she is going to have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. I'm going to need someone to look after her to make sure she does not reopen her wounds. That girl is a free spirit you know, and left to her own devices she would probably try to walk home today, even as badly hurt as she is. That's why I'm asking you to look after her.

Sanosuke: Me! Why me!

Dr. Gensai: Because Sano…you've already assumed that role… The minute you brought her here I could tell that you would do anything for that girl.

Sano sat in silence, cheeks blazing, (_Is it that obvious…? What is he talking about anyway? I…I don't even know what it is I'm feeling but he…I just did what anyone else would have done in this situation, right…?_)

Dr. Gensai: I'm counting on you Sano

Before he knew it Sano was walking home with Sakura in his arms. Dr. Gensai was right about her. When Sano went to check on Sakura after breakfast she was trying to stand on her bad ankle. She instead that she was fine and could easily walk home. Then her ankle gave out and lucky for her Sano caught her and saved her from doing more damage to herself. With a LOT of convincing Sakura finally agreed to let Sanosuke take her home.

Back at the Kamiya dojo everyone was happy to see them. Within the weeks that followed, Sakura, while getting better physically, was getting more and more agitated about not being able to get out of bed. As difficult as the task was becoming, Sano kept his promise to Dr. Gensai and tried to make Sakura follow the doctor's orders. However, one morning when he went to check on her, she was gone. When Sano went outside he could hear someone in the dojo and figured it was her. Sure enough, Sakura was in there practicing.

Sanosuke: Hey! What do think you're doing? You're not even supposed to be walking yet!

Sakura: I'm a martial artist! I can't just lay around all day! I need to do something to keep my strength up. Anyway what do you care…( just then she loses her balance and starts to fall)

Sano catches her.

Sanosuke: I told you to be careful you idiot!

Sakura: Idiot! Who's an idiot! I never asked you to look after me alright, so mind your own business! (struggling to break out of Sano's grasp)

Sanosuke: I can't do that. Dr. Gensai asked me to watch you, and since I'm just about as stubborn as you I'd say you've met your match.

Sakura is fuming, but says nothing. Sanosuke picks her up and puts her down on the porch outside of the house.

Sakura : HEY!

Sanosuke: Let's compromise. I'll sit here with you for a while.

Sakura: (sighs as a sign of defeat) Fine, you win, but you have to tell me something about yourself. It's only fair. I've been here just a short amount of time but you practically know my entire life story.

Sanosuke: (looks away) Sakura, not everyone's past is something they are proud of… (hesitating) However, I do want to tell you about mine before you hear it from someone else. (he looks back at her) Here it goes…

Sano tells Sakura about his history with the Sekihoutai, his life as Zanza, and his fateful encounter with Kenshin that changed his life. He also tells her why he still wears the symbol for "wicked" on his back. How it will always be a reminder of his past.

Sanosuke: (looking away again) So that's basically it.

Sakura takes his left hand in both of hers. Sano blushes as he looks into her face.

Sakura: Sagara Sanosuke, I'm glad I met you. I don't care about your past. Your past made you who you are today, and I'm so happy to have met you. (smiles)

Sano is speechless, his eyes widen. (_Those words…they're the same as…I…I wonder…_) Then Yahiko comes from out of nowhere.

Yahiko: Ooh! Sano is blushing! Hey Sano how come your face is all red?

Thud!

Sano punches Yahiko and walks away


	3. The Truth About Training

Chapter 03

Another week goes by and Sakura can finally get out of bed.  Although she still isn't supposed to be practicing, Sakura has never really been one to listen to advice.  Today is different however.  Today she is sitting in the house drinking tea with Kaoru.  Today she is waiting patiently (as patiently as possible) for Sano to return from town.  Sano had promised to bring her back something to help get her mind off not being able to practice.

Sakura: (impatiently) Where is he?!  He said he'd be back soon.  What's taking him so long anyway?

Kaoru: Sakura…they've only been gone ten minutes

Sakura: Well…I'm gonna go practice until they get back (she gets up)

Kaoru grabs the back of Sakura's kimono and she falls backward.  This pattern continues for several minutes until Sakura gives up and continues drinking her tea.  Finally the wait is over.  Sakura could see Sano and Kenshin walking toward the house.

Sakura: So, what did you get?

Sanosuke: (handing her a comic book) Here.

Yahiko walks in.

Yahiko: (spotting the comic book) Cool!  I wanna see it!

Sakura: (actually liking the gift) Hey, I've got a better idea.  Why don't I read it to you.

Everyone gathers 'round while Sakura starts to read.  The comic was about a martial arts tournament where people from all different fighting styles went to compete.  When Sakura got to the part about the ninja who could use different pressure point techniques to render an opponent unconscious or even kill them, Kenshin's and Sanosuke's eyes widened.  As Sakura reads on, Kenshin thinks back to Sakura's fight with Okano. [_I wonder, that last move she did…her kick didn't seem strong enough to bring him down…but…could it be…has Sakura really mastered this ancient technique…?_]

Yahiko: Cool!  Are there really people who can do that?

Kaoru: Don't be silly Yahiko!  That's impossible.

Kenshin and Sano just look at each other.

Sakura: Actually sis, I wouldn't be too sure of that.  I have heard stories that assassins such as these once lived in the shadows only coming out to kill.

Yahiko: Cool!  Tell me more.

Sakura: Well, you better hope you never come across one, because all it took was one touch in the right spot and just like that you were dead. (she pokes Yahiko in the forehead)

Yahiko: (amazed) Wow!

------------------------------------   

Sakura finishes the comic book.  Yahiko and Kaoru go about their business, but Sanosuke and Kenshin's minds are plagued by questions they don't have the answers too.

Kenshin: Sakura, I too have heard of those who could use pressure point techniques to take out an opponent with one touch…but I was unaware of anyone who could use such techniques in modern times.

Sakura: (becoming a bit defensive) Uh, hey I didn't say that those people were still around.  You know I was just trying to entertain Yahiko.

Kenshin: Then tell me, how is it that you managed to beat Okano?

Sakura's eyes widen.  Sanosuke is in shock as he realizes where Kenshin is headed.

Kenshin: I noticed that you put almost all of your strength into that last kick.  But you held back a little, why?  That kick wasn't nearly strong enough to knock him out, but a few seconds later he was unconscious.  Then I realized, that kick must have only been meant to distract him.  You needed to get to his pressure points in order to end the fight, and up until that point they had been too well guarded.

Sakura: (wide-eyed) Amazing.  Everything Kaoru said about you is true.  You're right.  The pressure point techniques are part of the secret techniques of the Tendo style.  Only a few even know about them.  I spent the last two years mastering these techniques in hopes of being able to finally beat Okano once and for all.  Even after mastering these techniques, they are only used as a last resort.  As you probably already know Kenshin, it is a fine line between unconsciousness and death.  (standing up)  I do not take this skill lightly.  In my fight against Okano I knew it was the only way.  Excuse me.  (she leaves)

Sanosuke: (chasing after her) Wait!  Sakura… Let me walk with you.

They walk a long way in silence.  

------------------------------------

Back at the house…

Kaoru: Kenshin, what's wrong?

Kenshin: Your sister has suffered greatly over the last few years…  I sensed her pain.

------------------------------------

Sano and Sakura keep walking…finally Sanosuke gets up the courage to ask the question that he is afraid he already knows the answer to.

Sanosuke: Sakura…I was wondering…about what you said…

Sakura: Stop.  I already know what you are going to ask me…  (stopping in her tracks, she slowly turns to look at Sanosuke) Let me explain…  The Tendo fighting style is meant to protect people.  Only those who have mastered this style are allowed to learn its secret techniques.  Although we use these techniques to save people, some of the techniques we borrowed were not always used that way.  The pressure point technique is one of them.  If this technique is preformed improperly, the result is death.  In order to master this technique we must first learn how it causes death.  We must know the cause of death in order to prevent it...  (taking a long pause)  However… it's not that simple.  Even knowing that the slightest change in pressure can mean the difference between life and death…

Sano's eyes widen with surprise and concern

Sakura: …you can never really know it until you've felt it.  

Sanosuke: (shocked) Sa...kura…

Sakura: (pauses) I'm sorry, Sanosuke.  It's not something that I am proud of.  I'm lucky I guess, I only did it one time…I'll never forget how that felt.  It was one of Okano's men that attacked our dojo.  I was so shocked and scared.  I couldn't believe what I had done…I almost gave up completely.  But then my senses came back to me.  I remembered what I was fighting for and why I had wanted to learn that technique in the first place.  I did master that technique…but at a price.  Like the "wicked" on your back, this is a part of my past that I will always carry with me. 

All of the surprise was gone out of Sano's voice when he spoke.  There was only compassion and warmth there.

Sanosuke: Sakura, I believe in the words you said to me…your past made you who you are today. (grabbing both of her hands in his and looking deep into her eyes) Sakura, I'm glad we met…

Just when they both felt that there was something strong between them…

Thug 1: Hand over your money and no one gets hurt

They were surrounded by a group of about ten thugs.  One of them grabbed Sakura and held a knife to her neck.

Thug 1: I said hand it over! 


	4. Stubborn Girl

Chapter 04

Recap from Chapter 03 

_Thug 1: Hand over your money and no one gets hurt_

_They were surrounded by a group of about ten thugs.  One of them grabbed Sakura and held a knife to her neck._

_Thug 1: I said hand it over!_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanosuke: You jerks!  I'm not letting you get away with this.

Sano starts fighting and while Sakura's captor is distracted she is able to over power him with a swift kick to the face.

Sakura: Boy did you pick the wrong people to mess with!

Sakura and Sano easily took out all of the thugs.  Well, all except for the one who managed to escape unnoticed.  The one who escaped made it back to the hideout to report on what he saw.  He told the leader that he saw a girl who was wearing the crest of the Tendo school.  The leader looked very interested indeed…

------------------------------------

Back at the fight…   

Sanosuke:  (with one foot on the guy's neck) Tell me, who are you working for.

Thug 2: Why should we tell you anything!

Sanosuke smiles and plunges his heal into the guy's neck.

Thug 2: (gasping for air) Ok, ok I'll talk…We were all hired by Koyama Daisuke to cause chaos in the city.  He uses the money we steal to buy more fighters.  

Sakura: Why?  Why does he want to cause so much chaos?

Thug 2: He wants to show how weak the Meiji government really is.  While their forces are busy trying to keep peace in the streets he plans to take his strongest men and overthrow the government.

Sano and Sakura stare at each other with wide eyes.

Sanosuke: (to Sakura) We have to tell Kenshin!

Sanosuke and Sakura run back to the dojo.

------------------------------------

As they arrive at the dojo they immediately spot Kenshin and call out to him in unison.

Sanosuke and Sakura: Kenshin!

Sanosuke: Kenshin, we just learned that a group of fighters is being hired to cause chaos in town while the leaders main goal is to overthrow the government.

Sakura: We have to stop them Kenshin, a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt!

Kenshin: I agree.  Do you know where their hideout is?

Sanosuke: No, but the guys who attacked us should be in custody by now.  

Kenshin: I'll go talk to the police chief.

Sanosuke: I'm coming too!

Kenshin and Sano run off.

Kaoru: Sakura…?  Did you fight too?  Are you alright?

Sakura: Yeah, don't worry about me.  I'm fine.

Kaoru noticed a slight limp as Sakura walked to her bedroom.

Kaoru: (softly) Sakura-chan…

When Sakura got to her room she noticed a note on her pillow…it was addressed "To the one who wears the Tendo crest".  [_What is this?_]  She read the note to herself "Your fighting style intrigues me.  Please meet me behind the abandoned temple.  Koyama."

Sakura: Koyama… [_I can't get anyone else involved in this.  I have to go alone…_]

Sakura changes into her martial arts uniform and sneaks out of her window.  She quickly makes her way to the abandoned temple.  As Sakura arrives she barely has time to dodge an arrow that was aimed at her head.

Koyama:  Very good.  Though I'm still not completely convinced that you have earned that crest from the Tendo school.  Make a believer out of me.

Koyama starts attacking her.  Sakura's speed seems impossible to match and she is able to block every blow of his.

Koyama: (stopping the fight) Impressive I must say! (claps) You really have mastered the Tendo style.  Forgive me for attacking you, but I had to test your strength.  

Sakura: Test my strength?

Koyama: Yes.  I believe that you would be a great asset to us.  The rewards will be plenty if you decide to join our group.

Sakura: (coldly) Never.  The Tendo style was meant to protect people.  All your plan will accomplish is the loss of innocent lives!

Koyama:  I will not take no for an answer!

The real battle between Koyama and Sakura begins.  

------------------------------------

Back at the house Kenshin and Sano return. 

Kaoru: Kenshin, what did you guys find out?

Kenshin: There is more to this than we at first thought.  Although those thugs answer to Koyama, the real leader is someone named Akiyama Hotori.  The only one who is allowed to see or talk to him is Koyama, so we must find him first. 

Sanosuke:  Kaoru get Sakura and Yahiko we need to leave now.

Kaoru goes to Sakura's room and finds herself speechless when she discovers that Sakura is missing.  Sanosuke walks up behind her.

Sanosuke: What is it? (realizing that Sakura is gone) What's going on around here!  (noticing a crumpled note on her bed)  What's that? (picking up the note and reading it) "Your fighting style intrigues me.  Please meet me behind the abandoned temple.  Koyama."  That idiot!  She went alone!

Kenshin: It's a trap.

Everyone stares at Kenshin in shock.  Then they quickly head for the abandoned temple, hoping its not too late.

Back at the fight Sakura is obviously winning.  She has been able to dodge or block almost all of Koyama's blows, whereas he has not been so lucky.  However, both fighters are getting tired and anything can happen.  Sakura's limp is worsening.  She sees her friends running toward the battle. [_urg…what are they doing here?!  I didn't want to get them involved._]  Just then she gets hit in the stomach and hits the ground hard.

Koyama: Will you reconsider my offer?

Sakura: (getting to her feet) NEVER!

The fighting resumes aseveryone arrives.  Sakura's blows keep getting stronger and faster.  Koyama is on his knees.

Koyama: I will not take no for an answer. 

As Koyama looks into the trees, a poisoned dart suddenly hits Sakura in the side of the neck.  

Sakura: Wha- (she falls to the ground, unconscious) 

Three of Koyama's goons jump out of the trees.  One immediately picks up Sakura and runs off.  The other two goons follow the first with Kenshin chasing after them.  

Sanosuke: Sakura! NO! (looking at Koyama) Where are they taking her?!

Koyama: Someplace where they can change her mind.

Sanosuke: You'll pay!

Koyama: (getting to his feet) What are you going to do?  I can tell that you are no stronger that that girl.  How are you going to stop me?

Sanosuke: Try me!

Sano punches and misses.

Koyama: You'll have to do better than that.

Sanosuke gets even angrier.  His eyes are blazing with rage.  Kaoru and Yahiko have never seen Sano this mad before.  This time he doesn't miss.  Sano is faster than ever and he is not holding back.  All he can think about is killing this guy.  He just keeps on punching and punching until…

Kaoru and Yahiko: STOP!!!!!!  Sanosuke!!!!!!

He stops mid-punch, breathing heavily.  His eyes widen as he realizes that he almost beat this guy to death.  

Kaoru: Sano you can't…I know you want to get Sakura back, we all do.  But killing this guy isn't going to accomplish that!  You just have to trust in Kenshin now.

Sanosuke: Damn it!  I feel so helpless.  Damn it!  (he slams his fist into the ground making it explode)

------------------------------------

Kenshin is still chasing after the three henchmen.  He catches up to the last two and takes them out easily.  He is about to catch up to the one who has Sakura, when he suddenly stops.  The guy was standing on the middle of a bridge holding Sakura's limp body over the side.

Goon 1: Set one foot on this bridge and she dies.

Kenshin's eyes widen with terror.  [_What can I do?  There has to be something._]  Kenshin stands there, staring at the guy holding Sakura by the back of the neck.  Waiting for a chance.  Any chance.


	5. Now it's Personal

Chapter 05

Sano punches the ground again, still bursting with anger.

Kaoru: Sano, I know how you feel, but there is nothing we can do.

Sanosuke: (standing up) I have to try. I can't just sit here and do nothing. You two stay and watch over this guy.

Sano runs off to try and find Kenshin and Sakura. [_Hopefully Kenshin has already gotten to her…but I have a bad feeling about this…_] 

------------------------------------

Kenshin and the henchman are still staring each other down at the bridge. Kenshin is looking at him with those piercing violet eyes.

Kenshin: Tell me, why are you doing this? Is it just for the money?

Goon 1: Of course not. The money is good, but to bring down the Meiji government I would give my life. You must understand, its nothing personal. (he takes a couple steps backward)

Kenshin almost takes a step…

Goon 1: Uh uh uh! (shaking his head back and forth) You know my arm is getting awfully tired, (with an evil sneer) it would be a shame if I just let go. 

Kenshin stops and puts his foot back down. [_I can't just let him get away…What am I gonna-_] Kenshin could hear some one coming up quickly behind him. It was Sanosuke.

Sanosuke: SAKURA!

Kenshin: (to Sanosuke) Save her.

As soon as those words were out Kenshin used his god-like speed to attack the henchman. Sakura began to fall.

Sanosuke: Sakura!

Sano, without thinking, jumped and caught Sakura. Then they both fell into the water. When Sano dragged her out she was still unconscious and he knew he had to get help. Once again he ran to Dr. Gensai's with Sakura in dire need of medical attention.

------------------------------------

At Dr. Gensai's House…

Dr. Gensai: Don't worry Sano, the poison she was given was only meant to make her unconscious, not to kill her. It will be out of her system in a few hours. I'll watch over her until then.

After Kenshin finished with the last henchman he headed back to where the others were waiting. 

Yahiko: Kenshin! (noticing that he was alone) Uh, where are Sano and Sakura?

Kenshin: I suspect they will be waiting for us at Dr. Gensai's, that I do.

Kaoru: Kenshin, we found out where Akiyama's hideout is… (apprehensively) but we have to go to Yokohama to get there.

Kenshin: Let's go to Dr. Gensai's first and we'll decide what to do from there. 

At Dr. Gensai's everyone told Sano what they had found out. They decided to leave in the morning for Yokohama. Sano said that he would stay and watch over Sakura so everyone else went home. As much as Sano wanted to stay and take care of Sakura, he had to go to Yokohama alone. This fight was now personal and he intended to end it by himself. As soon as Dr. Gensai and Megumi went to sleep, Sano slipped a note under Sakura's door and snuck out of the house.


	6. Akiyama’s Lair

Chapter 06__

In the morning Sakura wakes up confused.  [_Where am I?  _(sitting up)_ Ow!…What happened…oh, yeah…I fought Koyama, but then_ (remembering being hit by the dart)_…then I blacked out…I thought I heard Sano calling out to me…but…maybe I was just dreaming…_(noticing the note on the floor)_…what's that?_]

Sakura reads the note.  "Sakura, I'm sorry I can't stay with you this time.  There is some unfinished business in Yokohama that I must attend to myself.  The others will be by to pick you up in the morning so please wait for them.  I know I will see you again soon.  Sanosuke"

Sakura: (clutching the letter in her right hand) That Idiot!

Dr. Gensai and Megumi rush in to see what's going on. 

Megumi: Sakura, what's wrong?

Sakura: Sano took off for Yokohama by himself.  I'm going after him.  Please tell the others what happened.

Just like that Sakura ran off and was gone.  It seems she had completely forgotten about her sore ankle and the pain in her stomach.  About half an hour later Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko stopped by to pick up Sano and Sakura.  Megumi told them what had happened and that neither of them were there anymore.

Kaoru: Those idiots!  What's wrong with both of them?  I've never met two more stubborn people in my life!

Yahiko: Yeah, (laughs) they're perfect for each other!

Kenshin: Well we better get going.  If we hurry we should at least be able to catch up to Sakura.

The group takes off not wasting any time.

In Yokohama, Sano is slowly maneuvering through Akiyama's lair, trying not to get caught.   Although he had about a six-hour lead on everyone else, he doesn't have the best sense of direction.  Sano spent hours wandering around Yokohama looking for the place Kenshin had described.

Finally, Sakura reaches Yokohama with Sano's note still clutched tightly in her hand.  The first emotion that crossed her mind was happiness. [_Yes! I'm finally here!_]  But the happiness quickly turned into despair when she realized that she had no clue where Sano might be.

Sakura: How stupid of me!  Why am I such an idiot?  IDIOT!

Strangers stop and look at her talking to herself.  Sakura just smiles at them as she blushes with embarrassment.  [_I'm such an idiot!  How could I let myself blindly follow this guy when I had no idea where I was going!  Idiot!  What's wrong with me?  What am I going to do now?_]

Kaoru: Sakura!

Sakura: Huh? What are you all-

Kaoru smacks Sakura in the back of the head.

Sakura: OW!  What was that for!

Kaoru: That's for running off after Sano like an idiot!  What were you planning to do once you got here?

Sakura: …uh…I still haven't worked that out yet.

Kaoru: Uh, huh…

Kenshin: Well now that we found you we'd better get going.  No doubt Sano has already found Akiyama's lair.

Sakura: Right!

The group moves on, hoping to find Sano before he gets into too much trouble by himself.  Little do they know that they are already too late.  Sano has been spotted and though he put up a good fight, he was captured and taken to Akiyama.  Two guys are holding Sanosuke on either side and force him to kneel before Akiyama.

Akiyama: So, I have word that you and your friends were the ones that beat Koyama.  You don't look like much, but I have a feeling I shouldn't take you too lightly.

Sanosuke: (overpowering the guards that were holding him) You got that right!  I intend to stop you!

Akiyama: (as he signals more guards) My dear boy, how do plan to do that.  It looks to me like you have your hands full.

Sano realizes that he is surrounded by about twenty guards as he sees Akiyama leave.

Sanosuke: Damn it!  Come back here!

All of the guards were armed with katanas, except for one.  One guy wielded a gigantic axe.  Sano needed to think quickly [_Man that axe looks pretty dangerous, I'm gonna have to watch out for that._]  Just then someone takes a swing at him.  Sano dodges just in time.

Sanosuke: Ok, bring it on.

All things considered, Sano is doing pretty well.  His main goal is to not get hit by any of the swords.  Sano is being especially careful not to get hit by that axe.  For the most part he is holding his own, taking out guys any chance he gets.  As the fight continues he is able to knockout about half of the guards.  Sano moves to avoid the axe and a katana pierces his left shoulder.  [_Damn it!  I was so focused on the axe guy that I couldn't dodge that.  If I'm gonna win this I need to get rid of that guy first._]  The man with the axe was huge.  He was a ten-foot tall giant, ready to cut Sano in half.  Unfortunately for the giant, his size didn't lend itself well to speed.  While the giant had its axe raised Sano was able to get in there and take him down.  Now that the big guy was out of the way the rest of the guards were a piece of cake for Sano.  As he was about to finish off the last guy something in his eyes caught Sano's attention.  Sano turned around in horror.  Somehow the giant had managed to get up and was swinging the axe down on him.

Before the axe could make contact however, it mysteriously broke and the giant holding it hit the ground with a loud thud.  Sano looked around in amazement and saw Kenshin and the gang standing just beyond the fallen giant.  In his excitement over seeing his friends he almost forgot that he left one man standing and narrowly escaped death once again as the katana came whizzing by his neck.  Sano quickly disposed of the guy and went to great his friends.

Sanosuke: Saku- AGH!

As Sanosuke had started to great Sakura she punched him hard in the face.  Sano flew backwards, hit the wall on the other side of the room, and fell to the ground.

Kenshin: Oro…oro…

Yahiko: Man Kaoru, I never want to piss your sister off

Kaoru: uh…

Yahiko: I guess violence runs in your family (laughs)

Kaoru: What was that?! (as she bops him one)

Yahiko: OW! (rubbing the bump that is already starting to form on his head)

Sanosuke:  What was that for!

Sakura: Idiot!  How could you run off to Yokohama by yourself!  Don't you realize what almost happened, you stupid JERK!

Sanosuke: (yelling back)  I had to go alone!  I wanted…

Sanosuke fell silent.  [_I can't tell her the truth…I can't tell her that I wanted to kick this guy's ass for almost taking her away from me…_]

Sanosuke: OW!  Now what?!

Sakura: (tending to Sano's wounds)  You're hurt right?  Just sit there and be still.

Kenshin: Oro…uh, anyway Sano, do you know what happened to Akiyama.

Sanosuke: Yeah, that scumbag ran outta here while he had his guards attack me.  He could be anywhere by now.

Sakura finished dressing his wounds and helped Sano to his feet.

Kaoru: Lets look around for clues.  We have to find out where Akiyama will go next.   

The group looks around for a while but comes up empty handed.  Then Yahiko noticed something that fell out of one of the guards' pockets.

Yahiko: Hey, what's that…(he picked up the piece of paper and it turned out to be a map of some kind).  Kenshin, what is this?

Sano grabs the map from Yahiko and Yahiko starts jumping up and down trying to get it back.

Sanosuke: Hey kid you did it!  This is just what we need.

Kenshin: (Looking over Sano's shoulder) Yes, good job Yahiko. (Taking the map from Sano and examining it) 

Sano and Yahiko start fighting in the background

Kenshin:  It looks like Akiyama has an underground base in Nagano.  It's too late to travel there tonight.  Lets find a place to stay and leave for Nagano in the morning.

Sakura looks at Sano with a sharp gaze and holds up her fist.  Sano holds up both of his hands in a defensive gesture and pleads…

Sanosuke: Don't worry missy, I'm not going anywhere.  (a little softer) I don't think I can take another one of those punches.

Sakura: What?

Sanosuke: Nothing

------------------------------------

The group left Akiyama's lair and found a place to stay for the night.  Everyone was exhausted from the days adventure and they all got a good nights rest.  The morning seemed to come too quickly as it always did when one was in the middle of a nice dream.  But it was time to go and face the day.  It would take at least two or three days to reach Nagano and they were in for a tough time once they actually got there.  Knowing this, Sakura just wanted a few more moments to soak in the rare peacefulness of the morning.  The warm sun beating down on her face, the…

Kaoru: Yahiko!

Sakura heard Yahiko and Kaoru run past her door, Yahiko laughing in the background.  It was always something with those two.  Well now that her serene moment had been effectively ruined it was time to get up.  As Sakura got up a fresh burst of pain ran up her leg.  [_OW!  My ankle.  I must have pushed myself too hard._]  Sakura let out a sigh.  [_I'd better take it easy.  I don't need Sano on my case._]  When Sakura went down stairs she saw that Sano was eating like a pig and Kenshin was sitting there with that dopey smile on his face.  Kaoru was still chasing Yahiko around the inn.  Just another ordinary morning.  Sakura joined the guys at the table. 

Sakura: Good morning.

Kenshin: Good morning Sakura-dono

Sanosuke put his bowl of food down and Sakura saw that he had a gigantic bruise where she had punched him the day before.

Sakura: Ah!  Sano, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard.

Sanosuke: Forget about it.  I guess I had that coming for leaving you at Dr. Gensai's.

A flush of red came over Sakura's cheeks and Sakura and Sano quickly looked away from each other.  Kenshin sat there confused…

Kenshin: Oro? (looking back and forth at each of them)

It finally came time to depart.  They purchased supplies and started their journey toward Nagano.


	7. A Difficult Seperation

Chapter 07

The group finally left for Nagano, not knowing what danger lay ahead. The journey was slow, but the first day went by without incident. The second day was another story. The group was just outside of Tokyo when what they saw made them stop in their tracks. About 200 men carrying katanas were headed their way. They decided to hide in the bushes until the men passed. Luckily, they overheard some of the men talking about bringing down Tokyo, and something about Akiyama's first real victory. When the group of men were far enough away Kenshin's group emerged from the bushes.

Kaoru: What are we going to do Kenshin?

Kenshin: There's only one thing we can do……... split up. Sano and I will go to Nagano to try and stop Akiyama. You three go back to Tokyo and warn the police chief, then do everything you can to protect the people.

Sakura: NO WAY! I'm coming with you!

Kenshin: (putting a hand on Sakura 's shoulder and looking sternly into her eyes) Sakura-dono, you saw how many men there were. Kaoru, Yahiko, and the people of Tokyo are going to need your skills to make it through this. The Tendo Ryu was meant to help people. I'm counting on you.

Without another word Kenshin and Sano began to walk away. Sakura stood there speechless as Kenshin and Sano headed toward Nagano. Sano had to catch one last glimpse; he looked over his shoulder at Sakura. His gaze was so strong she could feel it. Their eyes met like magnets, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Then Sano tripped over a rather large rock in the road, breaking the intense mood of the separation. Kenshin seemed clueless as to what was going on. Sakura turned around and began walking back to Tokyo with the others.

Kaoru: Sakura, don't worry.

Sakura: What?

Kaoru: Come on, we're sisters. I know that you are worried about Sano, but you don't need to be. Kenshin is with him and he won't let anything bad happen.

Sakura: Is Kenshin that reliable?

Kaoru: Yes. I will believe in Kenshin until the day I die.

Yahiko: C'mon you guys, we need to hurry!

Kaoru, Sakura, and Yahiko arrive in Tokyo. They inform the police chief of the men headed for town ready to cause trouble. They also inform him of Akiyama's whereabouts and that Kenshin and Sano went after him. The police chief sends out troops to alert the citizens and to protect the people.

Before long Akiyama's men are in Tokyo and start causing trouble. They spread out into small groups and moved throughout the city. But to their surprise they were met by the police and three others who did a pretty good job of thwarting their efforts to cause mayhem. The fight in Tokyo would be a long one, especially since Akiyama's men had broken into small groups. But at least it made them easier to fight. Otherwise the odds would have really been stacked against Kenshin's group.

The sun had long since gone down and dawn was growing near. The fighting had finally finished and Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sakura managed to escape with only minor injuries. Everyone had cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. They walked home exhausted, wondering how the guys were managing without them.


	8. The Will to Win

Chapter 08

Kenshin and Sanosuke have nearly arrived in Nagano when five men dressed like ninjas jump out of the trees and surround them.  It was clear from the start that they were sent by Akiyama.  The ninjas' style of fighting was similar to that of the guys who tried to kidnap Sakura.

Kenshin: Be careful Sano, these guys are tricky.

Sanosuke: Right!

After Sano and Kenshin disposed of the five ninjas they quickly made their way to Akiyama's base.  While inside, things seemed quiet, too quiet.  There were no guards or soldiers anywhere.  Kenshin thinks to himself [_This must be a trap, but we have to find Akiyama at any cost_]  Finally the two reach the main room and enter.  There are about one hundred and fifty guards waiting for them there along with Akiyama.

Akiyama: So, we meet again.  Did you enjoy my little welcome present?  You will be glad to know that I saved my strongest men to finish you off.  Well, I hate to threaten and run, but-

Sanosuke: You BASTARD!

Sano used his Futae no Kiwami to cause a cave in that blocked Akiyama's exit.

Sanosuke: I'm not letting you get away from me this time!

While Sanosuke and Akiyama face off, Kenshin is left to fight the one hundred plus guards by himself.  Sano rushes Akiyama but gets knocked back.  The battle is grueling as Akiyama is stronger than Sano expected.  Almost every advance he makes gets countered and Akiyama doesn't seem tired at all.  The fighting continues, both for Kenshin and for Sanosuke.

------------------------------------

Back at the Kamiya dojo everyone is sleeping soundly.  At least that is what they should be doing.  As Sakura lay in bed she can't get thoughts of Sano out of her mind.  Just then her door opens and Kaoru enters.  Kaoru sits down next to her and Sakura already knows what's on her mind.  Call it sisters' intuition.

Sakura: Kaoru, you couldn't sleep either?

Kaoru: No…Sakura…?

Sakura: I know.  I want to go to Nagano too.  Let's take the train.

Kaoru: I'll go get Yahiko.

Yahiko was sound asleep so Kaoru just drug him to the train station.  The group was silent on the way.  Well, except for Yahiko who was still snoring.  Back at Akiyama's secret base the fighting continued.  Kenshin had made good progress in defeating the guards.  However, Sanosuke was in trouble.  His energy was wearing thin and he was badly hurt.  Sano knew he had to get around Akiyama's defenses and take him out quickly.  Akiyama struck him and Sano fell to the floor.

Akiyama: Done already? (as he digs his heal into Sano's injured shoulder) I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that.

Sano grabs Akiyama's foot and makes him lose his balance.  Slowly Sano gets to his feet.

Sanosuke: I WILL win this fight!


	9. Reunited

Chapter 09

Sanosuke lunges with renewed energy but is blocked.  He sees an opening and takes it.  Sano uses the last of his energy to utilize his Futae no Kiwami to finish Akiyama off, and just in time.  Time seems to stand still as Akiyama falls to the ground in slow motion.  Out of his right hand a small dagger drops to the floor.  Sano has just enough time to think [_Wow, Akiyama must have been hiding that somewhere on his body_.] before his world went black and he collapsed. 

Kenshin hears Sano's limp body hit the floor and is momentarily distracted.  Just then Kenshin gets hit with one of the guards' katanas.  Kenshin hurries to finish off the last of the guards and goes to assist Sano.  However, Kenshin, having a deep cut in his own chest, is at the brink of physical exhaustion himself.  Kenshin, using most of his remaining strength, helps Sano to his feet and the two hurt men slowly try to make their way out of the underground base.  Halfway through the lair Kenshin sees two figures coming toward them and his body stiffens.  Then he hears their voices… 

Kaoru: Kenshin…

Sakura: Sanosuke…

Each man falls into the arms of the respective woman.  They get scolded by the girls as they are led out of the base.

Sanosuke: Hey Kenshin, getting scolded never sounded so good huh?

Kenshin: (smiling) Oro…

When they finally made it outside Yahiko was asleep on the grass.  Kaoru hits him in the head to wake him up.

Yahiko: (still drowsy) Hey…what's the big idea?

Kaoru: You were supposed to be our look out!  What if someone came?!

Yahiko: Relax…(falls back asleep)

Kaoru is being restrained by Sakura from doing any further damage to the little boy.

Sakura: Come on, we have more important matters to attend to.

The girls treat Kenshin and Sano's wounds and the group decides to take the next train back to Tokyo.  When they get on the train Sakura sits by the window and Sanosuke sits next to her.  Sakura rests her head on Sano's good shoulder and he places his head on top of hers.  They both drift off to sleep almost immediately.  Yahiko, who has been asleep the entire time is sprawled out on one of the empty seats, still snoring loudly.  Kaoru and Kenshin take two other empty seats for themselves.

Kaoru: Wow, everyone is already asleep…

Kenshin: (looking at her with his incredible eyes) Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I will stay up with you. (then he smiled)

Kaoru's heart swelled up.  She was so happy to have her Kenshin back.  They made conversation and had some laughs.  And as they were sitting there talking their eyes met…Kenshin's eyes enraptured her.  Kaoru couldn't look away even if she wanted to.  Kenshin was suddenly speechless.  His heart pounded in his chest.  Kaoru had never looked so beautiful.  He leaned in…

But just as the inevitable was going to happen, Yahiko's big face was in theirs.

Yahiko: What'ca doin'? 

Kaoru punches Yahiko, then sits back with her arms crossed over her chest.  Kaoru's face was ablaze and Kenshin was back to his goofy self.

Kenshin: Oro…oro?

When they got back to the dojo everyone was still exhausted and they all slept until the middle of the next day.


	10. What Might Have Been

Chapter 10

Once everyone was awake, Kaoru left to get Megumi and Sakura went into Sano's room to check on him. 

Sakura: (Sitting next to him)  So, how are you?

Sanosuke: Awful…but…(he starts to blush)…seeing you… [_How can I tell her that seeing her, it makes me feel better…_]

Sakura smiles. 

Sakura: (noticing the red in Sano's cheeks) Seeing me…?

Sanosuke was speechless as he looked into Sakura's amazing eyes.  In the midst of Sano's gaze Sakura also begins to blush, also becoming speechless.

Megumi enters.

Sakura: Ah! Megumi…I was just leaving.

Sakura leaves and stands outside of the door.  [_What's wrong with me…why couldn't I say anything?………_]

Kaoru: Sakura, what are you doing?

Sakura: Eh?  Nothing…how's Kenshin?

Kaoru: Good.  His wounds weren't too deep and he is resting now.  How's Sano?

The girls walk outside and sit on the porch.

Sakura: Huh?  I don't know.  Megumi is in there now…  Uh… Kaoru… has Sano ever… I mean… um… why do you think Sano went to Yokohama by himself?

Kaoru: Huh?  That guy is so stubborn!  Once he gets an idea in his head he just does it.  He always just does what he wants.

Sakura: Yeah, but…why did he want to do that?  That's what I can't figure out…

Kaoru: (hesitantly) Uh… Sakura… I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but… well… There is a lot you don't know about the night you fought Koyama. 

Sakura: Huh?  Like what?

Kaoru: Well, after you were hit with the poisoned dart, some of Koyama's men tried to kidnap you.  Kenshin went after them and Sanosuke stayed behind to finish the fight. 

Sakura: Wha-

Kaoru: (cutting Sakura off and raising her own voice) Sano almost killed him.

Silence hung in the air like a black cloud on an otherwise sunny day.  Sakura understood the gravity of the situation.  All the blood seemed to have drained out of her face.  Sakura was completely pale.  Kaoru made herself continue, she couldn't stop now.    

Kaoru: Luckily, Yahiko and I were able to stop him in time.  Then he ran after you.  I'm a little hazy on the details, but apparently the guy who had kidnapped you threw you off the bridge.  You were headed for some sharp rocks below.  There's no way you could have survived a fall like that.  Sano jumped in after you and saved you.  Then he took you to Dr. Gensai's where you woke up.

For a moment Sakura could not speak.

Sakura: Why…?  Why would he…

Kaoru: Probably for the same reason you followed him to Yokohama.

Color suddenly returned to Sakura's cheeks and she looked away.  [_It can't be can it?  Could he really-_].  Megumi called for Sakura and she went to see what Megumi wanted.

Sakura: What is it?

Megumi: Sano needs to stay in bed for about a week.  The wound on his shoulder is going to take some time to heal.  I need you to look after him.

Sakura: Me? Why-

Megumi: (cutting her off) The fact that you have been fighting when your ankle hasn't healed shows me how stubborn you are.  The fact that you followed him to Yokohama by yourself shows me that you obviously care for that idiot.  And that's a perfect combination. 

Megumi's words brought even more color to Sakura's cheeks.  Sakura was once again speechless.  Sanosuke over heard all of this and his eyes widened with disbelief.  He had no idea that Sakura went to Yokohama by herself.  [_That idiot!  __Why would she do that…could she really…?_] 

Megumi: Now get in there and make him drink this tea, it'll help restore his energy.

Megumi pushes Sakura into Sanosuke's room and closes the door.  Sakura just stands there, tea in hand.  Sano notices the color in her cheeks and suddenly Sakura is not the only one who is blushing.  Sakura must have only stood there for a few seconds, but to her it felt like an eternity.  All she could do is stand and stare.  Sano finally broke the silence.

Sanosuke: Sakura…?

Finally breaking out of her trance…

Sakura: Sano…(she walks over to him, kneels down beside him, and hands him the tea)…here, Megumi said for you to drink this. (her face was still all red)  Um Sano…?

Sanosuke: What is it?

Sakura: …nothing…um…well…I was wondering why you left to fight Akiyama by yourself?

Sanosuke: Sakura… … …It was just something I had to do.

Sakura: (growing angry) WHY!  Why did you go alone!

Sanosuke: (yelling) Because I had too!  It was MY fight-

Sakura: (cutting him off) NO IT WASN'T!  It was NOT your fight!

Sanosuke stopped cold.  [_She's right…It wasn't my fight.  But…the thought of almost losing her…it made it personal…_]

------------------------------------

After a long silence… … …

Sanosuke: I thought I would be protecting you…(adding quickly) and everyone… if I went alone.  I had no idea that you would follow me… When I wrote you the note I purposely left out the location of Akiyama's lair…that way…  (becoming enraged) HEY!  What were you thinking, following me in the first place!  You didn't even know where you were going!

Sakura: (yelling back at him) WHY did you beat Koyama within an inch from death?!  (in a much softer voice) Why did you risk your life to save mine?

Sanosuke: (crimson erupting in his cheeks) I…I…

Looking into Sakura's face Sano could not find the words.  His mind went blank.  [_What were we just arguing about?_]  Sakura's face was so close to his, he could feel each breath on his skin.  His heart was racing.  He noticed the way her hair fell across her forehead, her piercing eyes looking into him, her lips…

Just then Yahiko bursts into the room. 

Yahiko: Hey Sano-

The teacup Sanosuke had been drinking from was now aquatinted with the front of Yahiko's face.  Yahiko toppled backwards and stayed in that position for a good five minutes.  Sakura quickly got up and left the room.  Sano's face slightly resembled a tomato as he sat there in wonderment.  Wondering just what might have happened, had Yahiko not interrupted them.


	11. Fun with Muffins

Chapter 11

The next day Sakura went in to check on Sanosuke. When she entered the room she saw him standing up, staring out the window. Sakura calmly picked up a muffin from the plate she was carrying and pegged Sano in the back of the head with it. She hit him hard enough to knock him off his feet and there was a loud thud as the muffin hit the floor. Sanosuke looked dazed for a moment then he became angry…

Sanosuke: What's the big idea! Don't you know I'm hurt- (suddenly the muffin he had been hit with caught his eye and he picked it up.) Did Kaoru…?

Sakura: Yep, Kaoru decided to make breakfast today.

Sano cringed and looked as though he was going to faint.

Sanosuke: (still looking at the muffin in his hand) I…I…can't eat that…

Sakura: Well, if you get back in bed I just might have something that will save you from Kaoru's cooking.

Sanosuke: (looking at the muffin a moment longer.) Deal. (he crawls back into bed and notices that besides the plate of muffins, Sakura is carrying a small brown cardboard box tied with white string.) What's that?

Sakura: (handing him the box) Here, consider this…um…well…an apology for giving you that bruise.

The bruise on Sano's cheek was now achieving that horrid yellow tint, which all bruises get just before they heal. Sano took the box and when he opened it he discovered the rice cakes inside.

Sakura: (smiling shyly) Don't worry, I didn't beat anyone up to get these.

They both had a good laugh and enjoyed the rice cakes together.

After they finished eating Sakura sat by the window and noticed Yahiko practicing out on the lawn.

Sakura: Hey Sano, I just thought of a way to get rid of these muffins. Wanna have some fun?

Sano: What did you have in mind?

Sakura: Watch… (She threw a muffin at Yahiko and nailed him right in the head! She ducked under the window so as not to be seen, but Sano was a little slow to catch on and just looked at Yahiko with a bemused expression on his face.)

Yahiko: (rubbing the spot on his head that the muffin had hit.) Hey! What's the big idea! (calling up to Sano)

Sakura started giggling softly. She tried to cover her mouth with her hands, so as not to be too obvious. But then Sano started laughing and Sakura couldn't help herself. She laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. Then she laughed even more. The two of them were in stitches when the door opened. Yahiko was standing in the doorway; wooden sword in hand, about to reprimand the laughing fools when a muffin came whizzing by his head. The muffin, so rock like in demeanor, crashed through the wooden floor and became stuck there. Fresh bursts of laughter erupted from Sanosuke's room. Yahiko was growing very upset.

Yahiko: Alright you jerks! That's it!

But before Yahiko could set one foot inside the room he was being pelted with muffins. Sakura had grabbed the plate and was now using Yahiko for target practice. Yahiko, realizing that he was no match for Sakura started to run.

Kaoru was in Kenshin's room when she heard rambunctious laugher coming from somewhere inside the house. Wanting to discover what was going on she walked down the hall when right outside of Sano's room she noticed something stuck IN the floor.

Kaoru: What the… (As she bent down to pick it up she realized it was one of her muffins and her tone changed) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she screamed)

Sano, not wanting to get into trouble, crawled to the open door, closed it, and pretended to be asleep. Kaoru apparently took no notice of this. Her attention was immediately drawn to the scene outside. Sakura was chasing Yahiko around the yard while every now and then pelting him with muffins.

Kaoru: (face glowing red with rage) MY MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she takes the muffin that she picked out of the floor and slowly walks outside)

In the meantime Yahiko trips and Sakura proceeds to pummel him with the rock-like muffins.

Sakura: (still giggling) ha ha, take that!

Yahiko: Ow!!!!!! Quit it!!!!! What did I do?

Kaoru seeing her chance for revenge chucks the muffin she had been holding straight at Sakura. However, being the skilled martial artist that she is Sakura easily dodged the muffin and it hit Yahiko instead, rendering him temporarily unconscious.

Kaoru: What are you doing?! I'd expect this from Yahiko, but Sakura, you should know better!

Sakura: (standing up as straight as she possibly could with her hands clasped behind her back and a smug smile on her face she replied…) Sorry sis, just having some fun! (then she stuck her tongue out and ran)

------------------------------------

Back inside Sano woke up from a long nap. As it turns out he really did fall asleep. He could tell that he had been asleep for most of that day because the sun was just about to set. As his eyes adjusted to the light he thought to himself [_what a beautiful sunset_] then something in the corner of the room caught his eye. It was Sakura. She was asleep with her back against the wall. Suddenly the sunset paled in comparison to Sakura's beauty. Sano was captivated, he could not take his eyes off her. Then…

Sakura: (blinking her eyes open from a deep sleep) huh? What are you staring at?

Sanosuke: (quickly turning away in embarrassment) uh, nothing, umm….. (turning slowly back toward her)

Their eyes met, it was as if a force had brought them together. All rational thought had left their minds and once again they leaned in toward each other.

CRASH!

The screen door had slid open with a crash and a thud.

Kaoru: Dinner!

Kaoru entered carrying two bowls of soup on a tray. It seems she clumsily used her foot to open the door. When she looked around she found Sano sitting in one corner of the room staring out the window and Sakura sitting in the other with her head down. Kaoru put the bowls on the table and left silently. As she left she wondered why those two haven't gotten together yet, they were obviously perfect for each other.

**THE END**

_(or is it?)_


End file.
